Dernier bus
by Dissectation
Summary: Après avoir déménagée, Chiara doit faire face au stress d'être la petite nouvelle de la classe, et timide comme elle est, craint de ne jamais réussir à s'intégrer. Une histoire de quotidien, tantôt calme ou mouvementé, entre école et vie privée le tout est parfois difficile à gérer!
1. Premier Chapitre

**Note de l'auteur avant de commencer **

Pour lire cette fanfic vous n'avez pas tant besoin de connaître ou jouer au jeu dont il est tiré, puisque je présenterais tous les personnages à ma façon. C'est à dire avec mes modifications, et pour un public qui ne les connait pas. En fait, il est préférable de ne pas s'attacher de trop à leur aspect original, et de simplement apprendre à les connaître en même temps qu'ils apparaissent.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Premier chapitre<strong>

Sur le quai, elle prend le temps d'observer les lieux. Chaque banc, chaque visage. Elle se sent comme dans un pays étranger et s'étonne de surprendre des mots dans une langue qu'elle comprend. Elle se sent sotte, la tête en l'air pour fixer le ciel gris, une valise à la main et un sac sur l'épaule.

En descendant les marches de la gare elle remarque des jeunes, cigarettes à la main et rires en bouche. La fumée blanche danse sur le fond gris et disparaît beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Elle aurait aimée s'installer là, assez proche pour ne rien manquer du spectacle, et assez loin pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Mais elle leur tourne déjà le dos, et continue son chemin jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus.

Assise, elle attend, en se remémorant tout ce qu'il lui reste à faire aujourd'hui. Plusieurs fois elle se trompe dans l'ordre des faits à accomplir, et plusieurs fois elle recommence à zéro. Sans qu'elle ne le remarque ses lèvres prennent la forme des mots qui repassent en boucle dans sa tête. Sans les prononcer. Ça lui arrive le plus souvent quand elle lit; les mots s'incrustent silencieusement sur ses lèvres. Le bus arrive et met le désordre dans sa liste de choses à faire. En saluant le chauffeur l'étape suivante lui parait déjà trouble, et elle passe le trajet à s'inquiéter quant à l'arrêt où il lui faudra descendre.

o o o

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard elle descend du bus et il lui suffi de passer quelques rues indiquées sur une carte pour finalement trouver l'immeuble qu'elle cherchait.

À ce moment une femme sort sur son balcon. Il lui semble ne pas avoir respiré depuis si longtemps qu'elle en a oubliée la sensation. Alors elle ferme les yeux et rempli ses poumons de plaisir. Ce n'est qu'après quelques agréables secondes de cet exercice qu'elle rouvre enfin les yeux et remarque cette enfant en bas de l'immeuble. La petite semble figée et son visage est marquée d'une expression si inquiète qu'elle en devient inquiétante à regarder. En réaction à ça, la femme rit. Assez fort pour créer un sursaut de vie chez la statue qui, après quelques secondes d'incompréhension, lève la tête vers elle. C'est fou comme cette situation la fait rire. Face aux expressions dures à comprendre de la gamine, elle n'arrive qu'à se plier à s'en donner mal au ventre. Respirer lui devient de plus en plus difficile, ce qui est un comble vu qu'elle sortait justement pour profiter de l'air… Et voilà qu'il lui en manque!

Quand elle arrive enfin à se ressaisir la fille est toujours là, en bas. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle se décide à lancer la discussion.

« T'es collée au sol, ma pauvre? »

« Hein? » fut tout ce que la petite statue lui répondit.

« T'as besoin d'aide pour quelque chose? » tenta-t-elle à nouveau.

« Euh… Non. Je vais vivre ici? »

Elle se mit à rire de nouveau. Sa pauvre statue ne semblait même pas sure de ce qu'elle disait.

« Quel numéro? »

« Oh, euh… Le 4? »

« Eeeh… Ça tu vois, c'est juste à coté de chez moi. Je vis au 3. On va être voisines! »

Un large sourire sur le visage, la femme regardait la petite en bas, et sentait déjà en elle naître un début d'affection pour cette voix incertaine et cet air inquiet. Elle avait soudainement hâte de voir comment ce serait de vivre juste à coté d'elle. Son imagination travaillait à lui donner un aperçu de leur relation: d'abord simples voisines mais très vite meilleures amies de tout l'univers. Elles passeraient leur week-end ensemble à faire des gâteaux colorés, regarder tout un tas de films, et faire de faux défilés de mode dans la chambre avec ce qu'elles trouveront dans le placard. Et bientôt la miss s'affirmera et n'aura plus pour habitude de restée plantée n'importe où avec une tête à effrayer les passants. Ouais. C'était le plan qu'Agatha avait en tête quand elle lui demanda d'attendre, pour descendre la rejoindre et l'aider à monter sa valise jusque devant la porte du numéro 4.

o o o

« T'as quinze ans?! »

« Euh, oui. »

« C'est pas possible, t'as l'air d'un bébé! »

Agatha s'installa à coté d'elle après avoir posé deux tasses de thé sur la table basse, et pinça les joues de l'adolescente qu'elle avait d'abord prise pour une petite fille. Visiblement son invité n'aimait pas qu'on lui pince les joues, mais par politesse peut être, ne dit rien. L'adulte s'enfonça un peu plus dans son canapé. Elle fixa l'ado qui inspectait la pièce du regard, en se remémorant tout ce qu'elle avait appris d'elle dans l'escalier de l'immeuble et sur le palier de son appartement.

Sa statue a un nom: Chiara. À prononcer Ki-ah-ra. Agatha se le repassait en boucle dans la tête. Un bien joli prénom. Chiara donc, âgée de quinze ans bien que légèrement trop petite pour cet âge, emménageait aujourd'hui chez son oncle. Le problème, elles le remarquèrent toutes les deux; c'est l'absence de l'oncle. Après avoir essayé de le joindre plusieurs fois Agatha a décidée qu'il était préférable que la jeune fille reste chez elle en attendant que l'autre irresponsable se décide à rentrer.

Chiara pensait à son oncle. Peut être avait-il oublié son portable. Peut être l'avait-il éteint car il se trouvait dans une bibliothèque, un hôpital, ou quel qu'autre lieu de ce genre. Peut être son portable s'est déchargé dans la nuit et qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué. Ou alors il a oublié de regarder avant de traverser et une voiture lui a roulé dessus. Sans le tuer, en lui écrasant juste une ou deux jambe au passage, et voilà pourquoi il s'est retrouvé à l'hôpital avec son portable éteint. Avec sa chance, ce scénario aurait très bien pu se produire. Et si on devait lui amputer les deux jambes? Ce serait terrible! Il devra rester des mois à l'hôpital et finirait sa vie en fauteuil roulant et…

« Tu bois pas ton thé? Tu devrais avant qu'il ne soit trop froid, tu sais. »

Son regard se dirigea vers Agatha. Elle avait complètement oubliée où elle se trouvait et avait laissée sa tasse refroidir dans ses mains. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, surprise qu'elle était de se retrouver là à nouveau. Il faudrait qu'elle arrête de se déconnecter tout le temps comme ça, songea-t-elle. À se laisser emporter par ses pensées elle ratait souvent beaucoup de choses, et ça pouvait parfois lui causer des problèmes.

Après un soupir, elle bu le liquide froid. Agatha parla pour deux et la divertie de toutes ces idées inquiétantes.

o o o

Federico Faraize, surnommé Frédéric ou Fred, se retrouvait à courir dans les rues de la ville, après avoir loupé son bus de quelques minutes. Son portable était déchargé et il s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir vérifié les batteries ce matin avant d'être sorti de chez lui. Il avait passé sa journée avec la directrice du lycée du coin, pour apprendre à connaître l'endroit où il passera bientôt beaucoup de son temps, et remplir de la paperasse.

Il aurait pensé pouvoir partir plus tôt mais la directrice semblait ne jamais en avoir fini et il ne se sentait pas le cœur à l'arrêter. Son sentiment de joie et d'excitation en visitant le lycée s'est maintenant transformé en un mélange d'inquiétude et de honte.

Il avait laissé sa jeune nièce face à une ville inconnue, seule, sans les clés de l'appartement car il n'avait pas encore eu de le temps de faire un double, et sans moyen de le joindre.

Vraiment, il n'aurait pas pu faire pire même en le voulant. En courant il se préparait mentalement à faire ses excuses à sa nièce, chercha quels mots étaient les plus appropriés, et ré-imagina sa tirade en boucle.

o o o

Agatha ne put s'empêcher de rire en découvrant son voisin dans l'escalier. Plus tôt, elle était dans son salon avec Chiara, et leur conversation bien qu'un peu étrange et difficile à suivre lui plaisait énormément. Elle était sure de pouvoir se fier à son instinct. Et son instinct l'avait averti dès qu'elle l'avait aperçu, que cette gamine c'était quelque chose, et qu'elles allaient bien s'amuser ensemble à l'avenir. C'était donc entre deux sujets de conversation complètement différents, qu'elles entendirent un grand bruit suivi d'un cri. Agatha la première se rua hors de chez elle pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Pour tomber sur… Ça.

Federico était tombé dans les escaliers en essayant de grimper les marches quatre par quatre. Il était en sueur et avait du mal à respirer, tant il avait couru alors qu'ils n'en a clairement pas l'habitude. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés au rire de sa voisine. Celle-là même qui n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui fasse les présentation: l'oncle et la nièce avaient les même cheveux noirs, visage fin, et expression déconcerté. D'une certaine manière, Agatha trouva leur ressemblance adorable.

Quand Chiara arriva sur les lieux, elle eu l'air plus soulagée que surprise. Sans poser de questions, elle alla aider son oncle à se remettre sur ses jambes, et à ramasser ses affaires. Agatha n'avait rien pu faire d'autre que de se tenir le ventre tant elle riait. Federico quand à lui se sentait extrêmement gêné, mais cela ne se remarquait pas vraiment puisque son visage était déjà rougit par l'effort de sa course.

o o o

Ce soir là, tout le monde eu du mal à s'endormir.

Chiara venait de commencer un tout nouveau chapitre de sa vie. Elle ouvrit sa valise dans ce qui serait désormais sa chambre mais ne se senti pas le courage de ranger ses affaires. Une fois au lit elle se trouva mal à l'aise entre ce matelas et cette couverture qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Alors, pour penser à autre chose, elle sorti un des deux livres qu'elle avait mis dans son sac. Le reste de ses affaires arriverait dans quelques jours, et elle finira bien par s'habituer à cet appartement. En attendant, et jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se fatiguent, elle lu les aventures bizarres d'une petite fille, de son frère, et de leur voisin.

Federico était toujours perturbé par tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans la journée, et s'inquiétait du bien être de sa nièce. Lui qui avait été remplaçant pendant des années venait enfin de trouver un poste à plein temps en tant que professeur d'histoire dans le lycée S.A. C'était grandiose! Et pour cette raison il avait emménagé dans cet appartement il y a peu, pour être le plus proche possible de son lieu de travail. Mais il ne savait pas non plus comment il allait gérer le quotidien avec l'adolescente, lui qui avait toujours été seul. Il imagina les pires choses qui pourraient arriver, ce qui l'empêcha de trouver le sommeil pendant un bon moment.

Agatha se surprit à rire sans raison à plusieurs reprises. Puis elle abandonna de s'en soucier; elle était juste trop heureuse pour ca. L'immeuble est si petit qu'il ne compte que quatre appartements. Et entre le vieux couple qui ne s'occupent que de leur morceau de jardin, et le type qui travaille à des horaires pas possible ça n'a jamais été très drôle par ici. Alors avec ce petit bout de famille aux réactions imprévisibles et expressions extraordinaires, elle se disait qu'elle n'aurait plus le temps de s'ennuyer. Elle n'eut pas trop le temps de dormir non plus, tant elle était excitée.

* * *

><p>Liste des personnages<p>

**Chiara** : Une jeune fille de quinze ans qui se retrouve pour des raisons privées à vivre chez son oncle. C'est une petite brunette d'origine italienne assez distraite et facilement mal à l'aise. Elle a une passion pour la lecture.

* _Elle est basée sur mon personnage du jeu, à qui je trouve toujours une personnalité et parfois même une histoire._

**Federico** : Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, pas sur de lui mais passionné par la matière qu'il enseigne. Italien immigré dans son enfance, quasiment personne ne l'appelle par son vrai prénom et il a lui même pris l'habitude de signer Frédéric Faraize au lieu de Federico.

* _Je reprend ici un personnage du jeu en le modifiant à mon envie. Pendant un moment je voulais changer quelques lettres de son nom de famille pour qu'il sonne plus italien mais ça aurait surement embrouillé les habitués du jeu._

**Agatha** : Une femme plus qu'extravertie, même un peu excentrique. Elle travaille chez elle et s'ennuie facilement ce qui l'amène à une recherche quotidienne de distraction. Pour ça, l'arrivée de ses nouveaux voisins la rend toute excitée et elle ne compte pas les lâcher de sitôt.

* _L'actuelle tata du jeu, qui n'a ici aucun lien de parenté avec notre héroïne. Elle apparaîtra beaucoup plus souvent que dans l'oeuvre originale mais pas de la même façon. Ici, elle sera plus une tata de cœur et c'est déjà bien._


	2. La fin des vacances (partie 1)

**Note de l'auteur**

Je suis du genre assez lent pour écrire un chapitre. C'est pour ça que généralement je préfère écrire des one-shot (chapitre unique). Je fonctionne comme ça: (1) idée générale pour une fic/un chapitre, (2) je commence à écrire quand je me sens de le faire, (3) je fais du coup beaucoup de pauses qui peuvent durer plus ou moins longtemps jusqu'à ce que je retrouve l'envie ou l'état d'esprit pour continuer d'écrire, (4) je peux mettre des mois à poster la suite alors qu'elle était pratiquement fini depuis des plombes ou que je me sentais pas assez à l'aise avec le rendu final. Donc ouais. Je peux être un auteur assez chiant.

"Zio" veut dire oncle/tonton en italien.

* * *

><p><strong>La fin des vacances (partie 1)<strong>

De la fenêtre de sa chambre Chiara avait vu sur un petit parc bordé d'une forêt. Ce paysage en milieu d'automne ressemblait à l'œuvre d'un peintre de bonne humeur qui s'était amusé à entrelacer les couleurs rouge, orange et vert sur sa toile. Jeter un rapide coup d'œil sur ce tableau saisonnier la mettait toujours de bonne humeur, et dès que son oncle lui offrit son propre trousseau de clés elle prit l'habitude de passer ses après-midi là bas, adossée à un arbre. Toujours accompagnée d'un livre.

En levant la tête vers les branches il lui arrivait parfois d'apercevoir un écureuil occupé à ses propres affaires, et l'imitant, Chiara retournait à sa lecture.

Pour le moment, faire l'aller-retour de l'appartement au parc était la seule activité qui lui convenait.

Fred, quand à lui, passait beaucoup de temps dans le salon à préparer ses cours pour la rentrée et mémoriser les noms et visages des élèves de sa classe. Il avait beaucoup à faire puisque les élèves n'avaient plus eu de cours d'histoire-géographie depuis fin septembre, lorsque leur professeur enceinte est partie en congé maternité.

Quand il s'était renseigné il avait appris que la jeune femme avait choisit de s'arrêter de travailler pour quelques années afin de s'occuper de son premier enfant. On lui avait alors aimablement proposé de signer une carte à l'intention de la très future maman, comme l'ont fait tous les autres professeurs avant lui. Après une courte hésitation - après tout il ne la connaissait pas - il se décida finalement à lui laisser un petit mot.

Il était donc penché sur la table du salon, qui lui servait de bureau pour le moment, à travailler, quand il vit du coin de l'œil passer Chiara.

« Je sors, zio. »

« Ok, amuse-toi. » lui répondit-il distraitement, supposant qu'elle irait au parc.

Ce qui était effectivement le cas.

o o o

Il n'y avait quasiment aucune décoration en ville, alors qu'Halloween arrivait dans moins d'une semaine! Agatha était scandalisée. C'est pour ça qu'elle sortit ce jour là, et se retrouva dans le petit supermarché du coin. Elle avait du faire plusieurs fois le tour du magasin avant de trouver ce qu'elle cherchait: une citrouille. Il faut dire qu'elle ne connaissait pas bien les rayons, mal positionnés d'ailleurs; il faudrait en parler au gérant pour qu'il change tout ça.

Elle sorti du magasin sa citrouille sous le bras, faisant claquer ses talons dans sa marche fière. Les passants lui donnaient tous des regards bizarres, mais Agatha ni faisait pas attention. Elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de réaction, et rien de ce qu'on pouvait lui dire n'allait changer sa façon de vivre et de se comporter.

Pensant à la meilleure façon de découper le légume pour rester en lien avec la fête qui allait bientôt arriver, elle ne reconnu pas sa voisine de suite. Chiara se trouvait assez loin il faut dire; assise dans le parc, un livre à la main. Agatha se mit à sourire en déviant son trajet initial jusqu'à la maison pour atterrir à l'intérieur du parc.

« Salut miss! »

Les lunettes de Chiara étaient tombées sur le bord de son nez du à son visage baissé vers son livre, et elle cligna plusieurs fois à l'image flou qu'elle reçu d'Agatha une fois sa tête relevée. Après avoir rajustée ses lunettes, elle lui offrit un faible sourire et un signe de tête qui équivalait semble-t-il à un bonjour.

L'adulte s'assit près d'elle, posant sa citrouille dans l'herbe, et respirant un grand coup.

« C'est plutôt sympa ici. Calme, et tout. »

« Oui. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'adolescente qui avait posé un marque-page et fermé son livre.

« Dis-moi. Ça te plais Halloween? »

« Oui! Mais je ne le fête plus depuis longtemps. »

« Pourquoi?! »

« Parce que… J'ai plus l'âge? »

« Pff, mais y a pas d'âge pour s'amuser! »

Chiara lui sourit, la tête légèrement penchée. Elle semblait réfléchir et le silence entre les deux ne plaisait pas tant à la plus âgée. Agatha se pencha vers elle et fit claquer ses doigts sous son nez comme pour la ramener sur terre. La jeune fille sursauta et sembla perdu pendant un bref instant.

« Euh, oui. Mais je sais pas. J'aurai l'air ridicule si… Je sonnais aux porte en demandant des bonbons. » lâcha Chiara. Puis elle reprit « En plus c'est pas très… Enfin on est en France, pas en Amérique. Je veux dire, ici, ça ce fête pas trop. »

Après un soupir Agatha mit ses bras derrière son crâne puis aussi haut que possible en tirant bien dessus pour s'étirer. Elle relâcha le tout d'une manière bien peu élégante. Mais ça, comme tout, elle n'en avait rien à faire.

« Les gens ne comprennent pas à quel point c'est cool Halloween. Mais ça ne nous empêche pas de faire les folles comme on veux! » elle reprit sa citrouille dans les bras et se tourna vers son interlocutrice « Ça te dis de creuser cette citrouille toutes les deux? J'aurais pas du en acheter qu'une seule en fait… Mais ce serait sympa non?! »

Chiara eut un petit rire et acquiesça.

o o o

« Vous allez faire une fête? » s'étonna Fred.

« Oui, enfin… Je suis pas sure que ce soit vraiment une fête. »

Chiara jouait avec une de ses courtes mèches brunes. Il lui arrivait de répéter ce geste quand elle était stressée ou contente, et à son sourire Fred comprit qu'il s'agissait de la seconde possibilité.

« C'est bien que tu te sois fais une amie »

« Oh non, on est pas… Enfin je sais pas… » souffla Chiara.

Sa nièce retourna dans sa chambre, la démarche un peu mal à l'aise. Elle venait de lui expliquer rapidement la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec leur voisine avant de rentrer. Agatha lui avait proposée de fêter Halloween ensemble, en se déguisant et réclamant des bonbons dans le voisinage pour ensuite retourner chez l'adulte et manger leur butin en regardant des 'faux-films d'horreur'. Ce qui semblait être des films à l'ambition d'effrayer les spectateurs mais du au budget serré pour les effets spéciaux ou le manque de talent des acteurs provoquait plus le rire qu'autre chose.

Ce plan plaisait visiblement à Chiara. Seule, elle n'aurait surement pas osée sortir déguisée dans la rue, mais avec la personnalité d'Agatha ça promettait d'être un joyeux Halloween. Elle avait aussi légèrement sautillé en parlant du choix des films: des vrais films d'horreur aurait été trop pour elle mais la sélection d'Agatha semblait vraiment intéressante. Et pour tout ça, elle avait assez hâte d'y être.

Fred sourit en amenant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres, pour remarquer qu'il l'avait déjà fini. Il se leva pour s'en refaire un autre.

o o o

Chiara n'avait pas fêtée Halloween depuis longtemps, et le faire en compagnie de sa nouvelle voisine semblait l'occasion parfaite. Elle avait encore du mal à s'ouvrir à l'adulte mais sa personnalité lui plaisait assez. Un peu dure à comprendre mais toujours joyeuse et optimiste, elle a ce coté immature attachant et toutes ces idées incroyables lui passant par la tête qui fait qu'il est dur de s'ennuyer à ses cotés.

Le problème maintenant était de trouver un costume. Le dernier qu'elle avait portée à Halloween était un déguisement de sorcière, et elle ne l'avait pas ramené. En même temps, il aurait été bien trop petit pour elle. Chiara n'était clairement pas grande pour une fille de son âge mais elle avait quand même changée depuis son enfance.

Elle commençait donc à envisager de faire quelque chose avec sa garde-robe habituelle. Ça ne sera surement pas effrayant ou vraiment stylisé mais elle devrait réussir à faire un mix de tenues qui iraient assez avec le thème de ces vacances.


End file.
